my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cute Snake
Cute Snake (z ang. Słodki Wąż) - Młodsza siostra Most Hemlone, Kamer Weerest i Zizon Zombirke, oraz przybrana starsza siostra Cutie Rover, kuzynka Toot Mery i Homarr Lost. Jako jedyna z sióstr nie otrzyma w spadku po rodzicach królestwa (Hemlone dostanie Hoodeberg, Kamier Kookonnasit, a Zizon Zunchane). W jej niecnych planach zawsze pomaga jej Magic Jenifer. Istnieje hipoteza, że przez dalekie pokrewieństwo z syrenami (i wężami ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy), klaczka żywi się płaczem oraz smutkiem jak one negatywną energią. Zacięty wróg Lei Webcam. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Klaczka ma grzywę dość krótką, dlatego często myli się ją z ogierem czego ta nie znosi. Generalnie nosi ją ułożoną "na bok" tak, że większość grzywu nie dotyka jej czoła (podobnie jak u Babs czy Rarity), jednak jedno pasemko zazwyczaj się tam znajduje. Z tyłu grzywa idzie zaś trochę do góry co nadaje niezbyt uroczego wyglądu. Ogon zaś jest zwyczajnym krótkim ogonem który alicorn regularnie przycina (przypomina on ścięty ogon Rarity z odcinka pierwszego).Co do kolorystyki większość grzywy Cute jest koloru jasno seledynowego, zaś część leżąca na jej czole jest bardzo ciemno zielona, jeżeli mówimy o ogonie to jego proporcje tych kolorów są jednakowe, połowa jest tego, a połowa tego koloru. Sierść Jest ona koloru mieszanki jasnej żółci i kremowego. W dodatku nad pyszczkiem jest piegowata, piegi są ciemniejszego odcieniu maści. U klaczy sierść rośnie bardzo szybko, tak samo jak u jej starszych sióstr. Oczy Oczy Snake są w tym samym krztałcie co u Rarity. Kiedy jest w dobrym chumorze źrenice są jasno pomarańczowe i zachowują normalny krztałt, kiedy ma kiepski chumor są to wężowe, ciemno pomarańczowe ślepia, najgorsze są jednak kiedy jest wściekła, robią się czerowne i jeszcze bardziej wężowate. Dziwactwa ciała Przez dalekie pokrewieństwo z wężami ciało klaczy w niektórych miejscach ma swoje "dziwactwa" Pierwsze z nich wymieniając od góry to jej ucho, końcówka jest szpiczasta. Druga to oczy ale o tym już pisałam powyrzej. Trzecia to pyszczek, on również jest szpiczarty. Czwarta i ostatnia to ostre, wężowe kły. Charakter Tyrania Cute Snake wychowywała się w towarzystwie trzech starszych sióstr w ubogiej rodzinie, zaznawała małej ilości przyjemności i często była gnębiona przez rodzeństwo, głównie Hemlone i Kamer, ale również Zizon maczała w tym swoje kopytka. Przez to klacz przyjęła metodę obrony,którą było znęcanie się nad wszystkimi by nikt nie znęcał się nad nią. Dość szybko przeobraziło się to w czystą tyranie i obsejse. Snake uwodziła, a później zdradzała i męczyła kucyki z byle powodu,a każda wylana dzięki niej łza dawała jej satysfakcje, ale gdyby w spokojny wieczór przed kominkiem ktoś powiedziałby jej, że taka była na początku nie wieżyłaby, a potem uciekła z płaczem do łazienki. Tak, więc można o niej powiedzieć, że ma dwa oblicza. Spryt Zanim odmieniła się całkowicie jej podłości wprawiały starsze dzieci w jeszcze większy śmiech, ale to tylko dodawało jej siły, wszystko zmieniło się odkąd gdy śmiali się z jej nieudanej złośliwości, a ona nie mogła już wytrzymać, poprzysięgła zemstę na każdym kucyku który stanie jej na drodze. Sprytnie uwodziła swoją fałszywą słodyczą i robiła rzeczy tak okrutne, że nie chcę o nich opowiadać. Od kąd zemściła się na kilku pierwszych kucykach, stosuje tą i wiele innych, sprytnych metod aby wprawić kucyki w płacz i jak od jednego z pierwszych jej opsesyjnych (bo najpierw były umiarkowane) okrucieńst twierdzono; żywić się nim. Umie też bardzo sprytne wymyślać wymówki, nawet gdy dowódów jest bardzo dużo. Poczucie Chumoru Nie myślcie, że okrucieństwa w kategori "Misja - ośmieszyć" wroga polegają na dziecinnie prostym oblaniem go wodą! O nie! Złożone półaki i molestowanie nimi przez Snakie może trfać ponad tydzień, wszystko zależy od tego czym i czy wogóle podpadniesz, oraz to jak na jej psoty reagujesz, najlepiej poprostu jak najszybciej się poddać i rozryczeć dla wlasnego dobra. Wracając do półapek często jedynie "manipulują" tym co kucyk zrobi co znów dowodzi sprytu Cute gdyż robi to by nie wpaść w tarapaty z których i tak często z niemałym trudem musi wychodzić. Ale jednak, to czego ONA chce to tego by śmiech złamał każdego kucyka jak kiedyś ją! Ma różne sposoby np. zastawia, więc wszędzie prymitywne pułapki (znowu spryt!) i gdy już kuc myśli, że jest the best uszedł z życiem i wyłącza tryb bezpieczeństwa... w najmniej oczekiwanym momęcie, z końcówki jego ołówka wypryskuje mu na twarz slime, albo naprzykład sprytnie wpaja mu do głowy "błędy" w podręczniku i przyswaja "fakty" które kucyk na głos przedstawia przed całą klasą i nauczycielką. Śmiałość Jak zauważyliście, nie boi się ona konsekfencji, nie obchodzi ją kara, ważne są wylane łzy i śmiech z kucyków których nienawidzi! Kucyki plotkują często iż energia pobierana z płaczu który sama wywoła daje jej siłę do obrony oraz do znoszenia szlabanów i kar pod czas których zazwyczaj szkicuje plany kolejnych pułapek... Pamiętnik Półapek Zapisuje w nim najśmieszniejsze, pierwsze w nowym stylu, najbardziej udane, najmniej udane i te za które dostała największe kary okropności. Opisuje je dokładnie, a ote kilka z nich: Wkrótce... Znaczek, a raczej jego brak Zastanawiacie się po co kucyk nosi bluzkę i spodnicę lub sukienke "na co dzień"? O tóż ponieważ iż w wieku 17 lat wciąż nie ma znaczka na boku. Próbowała wszystkiego, ale nigdy nie udało się jej go zdobyć. Inne Wyglądy Equestria Girls Kryształowa Cytaty Ciekawostki Galeria Cute Snake.png|Creator Wściekła_Cute_Snake_by_MAsza108.png|Taki tam brzydki stary rysek za pomocą ołówka... Cute_snake.png|Pikna od RS100 CuteSnake-serce_by_Lyra1231.png|Serdełko od Lyri SK.png|Diabelsk paczka Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Źrebaki Kategoria:Kucyki Nastoletnie Kategoria:Nastoletnie kucyki Kategoria:Nastoletnie klacze Kategoria:Klacze Nastoletnie Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczka